Cookies
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: Beast Boy really should have figured out something was up when he came upon Raven baking. [One-shot]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Oddly enough, I got inspired after watching a news story about cookie dough recall that could make you sick. I created this story back in 2009.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Whistling while he walked, Beast Boy made his way into the common room to check the city's scanners. Titan work wasn't all fun and play; he actually <em>did <em>have duties he had to attend to. All the Titans did. He felt lucky that this week his duty was not washing the windows of the Tower. Even with all their superpowers and gadgets, it still took hours to do. Sometimes to him, the Tower just seemed too big to actually be reasonable. But most of the space was used for storage and training rooms.

Walking into the common room, Beast Boy's animal instincts perked up and he realized he wasn't alone. Cutting off his happy tune, he turned to the side that housed the kitchen area to see a grey leg sticking out from behind the counter on the floor. Curiously, he leaned over the counter to see the full body of Raven sitting with her legs out on the floor while reading a book.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She didn't even look up at him, turning a page in her book.

"How come you're plopped on the floor over here?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For the end of the world."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged as he grabbed at his hair. "What?! Again?! Aw dude! We have to prepare! Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"You're really gullible, you know that?" This time she looked up with a deadpan expression on her face. As Beast Boy looked down into her eyes, he realized she had been only joking. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well...errr...you're mean." Beast Boy countered, lamely. He sat down next to Raven and pouted dramatically. Raven pushed him over, having gone back to reading.

"So what are you really waiting for?" he asked, sitting up once more.

"Cookies." she replied, pointing a finger at the oven. It was on with a timer set. Once again Beast Boy started freaking out.

"You're_ baking_?!" He grabbed at his throat remembering of horrid meals past. Raven pushed him over again.

"It was pre-made, break-apart cookies from the store." she said. "Stop being a drama queen."

"What can I say? The camera loves me!" the changeling replied, pretending to be a model and posing from on the floor. He looked at Raven, wiggled his eyebrows and blew her a kiss. A bolt of dark energy shot out from the dark girl and the kiss was disintegrated instantaneously.

"Oh the pain!" Beast Boy said, rejected. He clutched at his heart and pretended to die.

"Hollywood is _really_ missing out without an actor like you there." was Raven's sarcastic reply to his untimely death.

"So why are you making cookies?" Beast Boy asked after he was miraculously revived.

"To eat them." By now a delicious aroma was pouring out of the oven. She raised her eyebrow when the green Titan gave her a look. "What? I can't like cookies enough to bake them?"

"Well, it's not that." Beast Boy replied. "More of you just..._baking_. I figured you'd be all like"—he put on his best Raven voice—"'baking is pointless. I can buy already made cookies from a store because I'm Raven!'"

"Like I said, the world is ending." This time Beast Boy chuckled.

"So what kind of cookies are you making?"

"Oatmeal raisin with macadamia nuts."

"Blargh." was Beast Boy's response as he scrunched up his nose. "That's not a cookie, that's...that's...that's just not a cookie!"

"I beg to differ."

"Fine then. _Beg_." Beast Boy said, seductively, wiggling his eyebrows again. Raven groaned in disgust. "Oh come on, you know you can't resist _Beast Man_."

"I can and it's really easy."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"At least the land of No-Fun comes with cookies." Raven said, standing up as the timer on the oven rang out. Turning the heat on the oven off, she opened the door and the tray of cookies came zooming out, aided by her powers. The cookies themselves slid off the non-stick pan onto a plate Raven held out.

"Yeah, but you made No-Fun cookies to go with your—Hey! These are chocolate chip!" Beast Boy noticed as he got off the ground. "You said—"

"You really are gullible." Raven smirked, grabbing both the plate of cookies and her book, and heading towards the exit.

"Hey, can I have one?" the changeling asked, following after her.

"Sorry, I'm 'mean', remember?" Raven countered. "Giving you a cookie would ruin my image."

"Pleeeease?!" Beast Boy said, running in front of her to drop down on his knees and beg. "There's like a ton there. You won't miss one...or three."

Raven seemed to think about it for a moment. Then she walked around his body on the ground saying, "That's still not a valid reason for me to give you one."

"Well what do you want?" Beast Boy looked hungrily at the cookies. They just looked and smelled _so_ good!

The purple-haired Titan paused in her tracks to turn around and look at him. "Do my duty for today and you can have some of the cookies."

"Done!" Beast Boy said before thinking. Then he realized something. "Wait, aren't you washing the Tower?"

"No," Raven replied, setting the plate on the floor next to him, grabbing only two cookies off of it and taking a bite of one. "You are."

"Duuuuude! You're mean _and _sneaky!" Beast Boy whined.

"If I really was _that_ mean, I wouldn't have bought a carton of soy milk to go with the cookies I tricked you with." Raven said. "And the fact that I was _baking _really should have tipped you off to the fact that I was up to something."

Even though it was nice of Raven to get soy milk for him, Beast Boy was still mad that she had tricked him. Well, two can play at that game.

"Well, I'll _totally _clean the Tower, but I'm not touching your windows. They'll probably melt my hands off when I try to wash them. _And _I'm going to round up several of my seagull friends and take a bathroom break on them." he threatened, standing up.

Raven grimaced. She was okay with cleaning, but cleaning _that _would be gross. The fact that he had done it before to Cyborg (to the robot himself, because Cyborg didn't have any windows) told Raven that Beast Boy wasn't bluffing.

"Fine. What else do you want?"

"A kiss, here." he said, pointing to his lips. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No." Raven replied sharply. "Pick something else."

"A _French_ kiss."

"I already said no."

"A minute-long kiss."

"No means no."

"A five minute-long French kiss."

"I'm not kissing you."

"A ten minute-long make out session." Raven groaned, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with the green teen.

"_Beast Boy_."

"Yes?" To his shock, Raven leaned over and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but it made Beast Boy weak at the knees.

She tasted like cookies.

When the purple-haired Titan pulled back, the green teen had a dopy look on his face, including a huge smile.

"Now my windows better be _spotless_." Raven instructed, grabbing another cookie and exiting the room.

Later that day, the other Titans scratched their heads in confusion as a green smiling sea-sponge repeatedly streaked down the length of the common room windows.

* * *

><p>Please review and have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
